1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management system of image forming apparatuses such as copying machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The maintenance work of a copying machine is generally performed when the number of copies made by the copying machine reaches a predetermined number. Conventionally, information about the number of copies made by a copying machine has been obtained by the visit of a service man to a customer or the contact from the customer. Specifically, the scheduled date of the maintenance work of the copying machine has been determined on the basis of information which can be known when the service man visits the customer or upon request for maintenance from the customer.
The date on which the maintenance work is performed is thus determined on the basis of the information which can be known when the service man visits the customer or upon request for maintenance from the customer. Accordingly, it is difficult to predetermine the scheduled date of the maintenance work, so that the efficiency of the maintenance work is not high.